


Fallait pas

by Alaiya



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo a bien failli voir disparaître deux de ses compagnons. Heureusement que l'un avait survécu pour sauver l'autre. POV Gojyo, tome 7 Saiyuki Reloaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallait pas

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème : 31_jours - 10 avril - Fallait pas  
> Personnages : Gojyo (Hakkai, Goku)  
> Disclaimer : Kazuya Minekura  
> Nombre de mots : 671  
> Notes : Légères, très légères mentions de Gojyo/Hakkai, m'enfin bon, c'est limite canon...

  **  
**

Ça va faire trois jours que le singe pionce, et il ne semble toujours pas décidé à se réveiller. Pour la énième fois, Gojyo se lève de sa chaise – celle que ses fesses commencent à détester pour de bon tant elle est inconfortable – se dirige vers le lit, se penche sur le visage de Goku. Il le scrute, écoute sa respiration. Cette dernière est paisible, à l’image des traits du garçon. Et le métis s’en retourne sur son siège d’infortune, vaguement rassuré.

Bon sang, si Hakkai n’avait pas été là… Un instant, l’image d’un Sanzo absent s’en vient traverser les pensées disparates de Gojyo et il la chasse, avec une grimace et une cigarette, rageusement fichée entre ses lèvres. Ne pas penser au moine… ne surtout pas y penser. Hakkai, qui peine à se remettre dans la chambre d’à-côté, serait fichu de s’en rendre compte et de le gratifier d’un de ces longs regards muets que Gojyo avait pris l’habitude de fuir.

Un sourire mince déforme ses lèvres ; encore heureux qu’il ne l’ait pas fait ce jour-là, sous la pluie qui leur dégringolait dessus, plaquant contre son front le rouge de ses cheveux, dispersant dans la boue le rouge du sang de celui qui allait devenir Hakkai. Ouais. Ce regard, il l’avait soutenu. Longtemps. Et quand bien même il s’en serait retourné – après tout, des types en train d’agoniser, il en avait déjà vus dans sa vie, et pas qu’un peu ; pourquoi se préoccuper de celui-là ? – il ne doute plus aujourd’hui qu’il en aurait été hanté pour le restant de ses jours.

Et maintenant encore, il ne regrette rien. Spécifiquement ces jours-ci. C’est très égoïste de sa part, il veut bien en convenir. Uniquement en son for intérieur ceci dit, celui qui est cadenassé. Goku est en vie, parce qu’un jour un métis adepte de la cavalerie en solitaire avait pris la décision incongrue de sauver un mec qui voulait crever, ou du moins qui en donnait l’impression.

Et quand il repense au nombre de fois où, dans ce visage délicat dont les traits se figent tout à coup avec dureté, dans ces yeux dont le vert se mue parfois en un miroir glacé, il a lu “tu n’aurais pas dû… fallait pas me sauver !”, il frémit. Il est presque tenté de retourner auprès de Goku pour s’assurer de la réalité. Mais il demeure assis. Exhale une nouvelle bouffée de fumée bleue. _Fallait pas…_ La bonne blague.

 

Gojyo dispose d’une faculté fascinante, celle de trier ses sentiments avec un pragmatisme qui le met à l’abri des questionnements un peu trop… tortueux. Tandis qu’il veille le singe et qu’il emboîte à l’infini des “et si” propres à emprisonner le Togenkyo tout entier dans une bouteille de saké, il oublie l’angoisse qui a déferlé sur lui trois jours plus tôt. Celle qui a agrippé ses tripes, qui les a tordues sans aménité, qui a fait bondir son cœur et qui lui a coupé la respiration. Celle qui a failli le noyer lorsque la mort est venue tapoter son épaule en lui désignant de son doigt décharné un Hakkai gisant sur le sol, couvert de sang. Gojyo a déjà écarté les rémanences de cette sensation. Un “et si” de trop. Celui qui pourrait lui exploser à la figure s’il se mettait à penser que ne pas avoir sauvé le yokai quelques années plus tôt lui aurait épargné d’entrevoir à quoi pouvait ressembler le désespoir.

La porte s’ouvre dans son dos, et un Hakkai boitillant s’approche de lui, avant de poser une main sur son épaule, le regard rivé sur Goku, qui continue encore et toujours à dormir. Gojyo lève un œil vers le yokai. Il garde pour lui sa satisfaction de le voir sur pieds et son soulagement de percevoir à travers le mince tissu de sa chemise la chaleur de ses doigts. A cet instant, Hakkai baisse les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit.

Ouais. Fallait peut-être pas le sauver à l’époque… mais aujourd’hui, surtout, faut pas qu’il meure.


End file.
